<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Altean Captive Prince by YukiDelleran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136483">The Altean Captive Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran'>YukiDelleran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Captain Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Harems, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Sexual Slavery, Shiro Saves the Day, Slave Lance (Voltron), Slavery, but nothing really happen, captive prince au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirogane s’inginocchiò immediatamente al suo cospetto, costringendo Lance a fare altrettanto con uno strattone alla catena.<br/>« L’attacco è stato un successo, Altea è nostra. » disse in tono grave. « Come segno dell’ottimo andamento della campagna e dimostrazione della presa di possesso dei centri del potere, il generale Sendak vi manda in dono questo schiavo catturato direttamente al palazzo reale di Altea. »<br/>Lo sguardo del principe si spostò per un attimo su Lance, che provò immediatamente un brivido di ostilità, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su Shirogane.<br/>« Ringrazia il generale Sendak per il suo… ricercato dono. » disse.<br/>Era sarcasmo quello che trapelava dalle sue parole?<br/>« In questo momento non saprei davvero che farmene di un altro schiavo, portalo all’harem, ci penserò a tempo debito. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Altean Captive Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la fanzine "You're my chance" di MultiEleonora96 (<a href="https://www.etsy.com/it/listing/753884456/sei-la-mia-occasione-pdf-solo">qui</a> lo shop per il pdf)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Lance aprì gli occhi, faticò a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante e non lo riconobbe come un luogo familiare. La testa gli doleva e il pavimento sotto di lui oscillava in modo strano, tanto da portarlo a chiedersi se non stesse avendo dei violenti capogiri. <br/>Gli ci vollero alcuni minuti per realizzare di avere delle catene ai polsi e alle caviglie, i cui anelli erano fissati a una parete di legno grezzo alle sue spalle. Fino a quel momento doveva aver dormito, o essere rimasto privo di sensi, appoggiato a quel rozzo tavolato. <br/>Tutto attorno a lui erano impilate casse, barili e balle di stoffa, suggerendo che quello in cui si trovava fosse una sorta di magazzino. Aggiungendo l’oscillazione continua, dedusse che si trattasse della stiva di  una nave. Quello che non sapeva era perchè.<br/>Mentre rimaneva appoggiato al muro, con gli occhi chiusi, in attesa che il ronzio nella sua testa si placasse e la fitta di panico dovuta alla scoperta di essere incatenato in un luogo sconosciuto gli desse respiro, a poco a poco la memoria riaffiorò in brevi flash confusi.<br/>Il palazzo reale di Altea, la sua casa, era stato attaccato. La guerra che da mesi infuriava ai confini tra il suo regno e quello vicino di Daibazaal aveva infine abbattuto le ultime difese alteane, dilagando sul territorio. <br/>Aveva visto decine di soldati invadere il palazzo e prendere possesso di cortili e sale, distruggendo qualunque cosa capitasse loro a portata di mano. Aveva visto parte della servitù cadere sotto colpi di spada e frecce che non avevano lasciato loro scampo. <br/>Era stata sua sorella maggiore, Allura, l’erede al trono, a lasciarlo nelle mani del loro servitore più fidato perchè lo nascondesse da quella furia.<br/>Coran aveva agito in tutta fretta nel tentativo di celarlo allo sguardo bramoso dei comandanti dell'esercito nemico: catturare il principe, secondo in linea di successione, sarebbe stato un bottino fin troppo succulento e il fidato consigliere si era dichiarato pronto a dare la vita perché non accadesse.<br/>Lo aveva condotto in una stanza segreta, di quelle che si raggiungevano aprendo passaggi nei muri, come nei racconti, di cui Lance neanche immaginava l’esistenza, e gli aveva mostrato quelli che, a prima vista, sembravano semplici barattoli di cosmetici. Gli aveva spalmato una sorta di crema colorata in faccia, in modo da nascondere i marchi di un azzurro vibrante che si trovavano sui suoi zigomi, e gli aveva impiastricciato i capelli argentei di una sostanza vischiosa e scura che li aveva resi irriconoscibili. Inoltre, i suoi preziosi abiti regali erano stati sostituiti con un abbigliamento più semplice e umile. <br/>Sarebbe stato il travestimento perfetto per farlo passare inosservato alla marmaglia galra che aveva invaso la sua casa, aveva detto Coran, e Lance aveva ribattuto che non aveva la minima intenzione di scappare da solo e abbandonare sua sorella e i suoi genitori. Tuttavia Coran non aveva voluto sentire ragioni: gli era stato affidato da Allura in persona e avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarlo in salvo. <br/>Sfortunatamente però le cose non erano andate come Coran si era augurato. Erano stati raggiunti in un corridoio da una pattuglia galra e trascinati insieme agli altri servitori sopravvissuti. Lance aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze mentre sentiva il buon consigliere pregare i soldati di lasciarlo andare, si era divincolato graffiando e mordendo, finché un dolore sordo alla testa non aveva messo fine a tutto, facendolo precipitare nel buio. <br/>E ora si trovava lì, incatenato nella stiva di un mercantile diretto chissà dove, presumibilmente venduto come schiavo e prigioniero di guerra, destinato a un futuro incerto. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo alla sua casa e alla sua famiglia, non sapeva nemmeno se qualcuno di loro fosse ancora vivo e questo ravvivò la stretta allo stomaco che stentava a dargli tregua. <br/>L’unico fattore positivo in tutta quella terribile situazione era che, essendo ancora vivo, nessuno doveva aver scoperto la sua vera identità.<br/>La mano che sollevò per toccarsi delicatamente il viso fece tintinnare gli anelli della corta catena che dal suo polso andava fino alla parete: il trucco che copriva i marchi alteani era ancora al suo posto, per il momento non avrebbe corso rischi in merito.<br/>Se solo fosse riuscito a capire dove erano diretti, a chi apparteneva la nave o una qualunque altra informazione, avrebbe potuto pensare a pianificare la propria fuga. Non aveva idea di come, considerando le catene che lo bloccavano, ma era certo che un modo l’avrebbe trovato. Doveva tornare ad Altea, doveva scoprire cosa ne era stato della sua famiglia e vendicarsi degli invasori assassini che avevano distrutto la sua vita.<br/>Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza a quando la porta della stiva aveva cigolato, girando sui cardini. <br/>Lance s’irrigidì, addossandosi il più possibile alla parete nel vano tentativo di rendersi invisibile. La luce che giungeva dal corridoio era scarsa e radente, come se all’esterno fosse notte e l’ambiente fosse illuminato solo da una candela portata a mano. Ipotesi che si rivelò corretta nel momento in cui una sagoma imponente si stagliò nell’ingresso reggendo, appunto, una piccola lucerna. <br/>Nella pallida luminosità Lance distinse il baluginare di un’armatura, una grossa spada appesa al fianco dell’uomo e un ciuffo di capelli spruzzato di bianco che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. I suoi lineamenti erano duri, la mascella squadrata, la linea delle sopracciglia proiettava un'ombra che oscurava i suoi occhi. Nel complesso aveva un aspetto minaccioso che lo indusse a raggomitolarsi ancora di più su sé stesso: doveva sopravvivere per scappare e ritrovare la sua famiglia, non avrebbe ceduto a nessuna forma di tortura.<br/>« Ehi, stai bene? » chiese l’uomo chinandosi accanto a lui, con un tono di voce che non sembrava per nulla da torturatore. « Sono felice di vederti sveglio, temevo che stessi male o che quei barbari ti avessero colpito troppo forte. » <br/>Lance osò alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie ginocchia, che stava stringendo al petto, e incontrò due occhi grigi sinceramente preoccupati, che sembravano totalmente fuori posto nell’aspetto marziale del guerriero.<br/>« Ti ho portato qualcosa da bere e da mangiare, immagino sarai affamato. » continuò questi, abbassando la lucerna in modo da illuminare un piccolo vassoio su cui si trovavano del pane e dell’acqua.<br/>Lance avrebbe voluto rifiutare in modo sprezzante il pasto del nemico, ma il suo stomaco scelse proprio quel momento per ricordargli che non toccava cibo dal giorno prima. Ammesso che fosse stato davvero il giorno prima.<br/>« Dove siamo? » si azzardò a chiedere con un filo di voce.<br/>« Sul <em>Leone Nero</em>, la nave da guerra più veloce di Daibazaal, e io sono il capitano Shirogane della guardia reale. » rispose l’uomo.<br/>Quindi non si trattava di un mercantile, ma di una nave da guerra. Questo rendeva le possibilità di fuga decisamente più ardue. Inoltre il fatto che quell’uomo fosse addirittura il capitano della guardia reale gli faceva temere che la sua identità non fosse poi così al sicuro come pensava.<br/>« Mi ucciderete? » chiese, senza riuscire a trattenere il tremito della voce. « Mi avete portato il mio ultimo pasto? » <br/>Shirogane scosse la testa con espressione stupita.<br/>« Certo che no! Anzi, è bene che tu arrivi a Daibazaal in forze, sei un regalo per il nostro principe. » <br/>Lance doveva essere sbiancato perchè il soldato gli posò una mano sulla spalla in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto rassicurante.<br/>« Vedrai che servire al palazzo di Daibazaal non sarà poi così diverso rispetto a farlo ad Altea. Il principe non è un cattivo padrone. Come ti chiami? » <br/>Lance tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo, ringraziando gli dei che la sua copertura non fosse saltata. Passare per un banale schiavo gli avrebbe probabilmente salvato la vita.<br/>« Lance… signore. » rispose quindi, titubante, utilizzando il soprannome con cui solo pochi intimi si azzardavano a chiamarlo.<br/>Prese un respiro tremulo e si fece forza per porgere la domanda che più gli stava a cuore.<br/>« Signore… perdonatemi… Altea è caduta? » <br/>Il capitano abbassò gli occhi e annuì. Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.<br/>« Il palazzo reale è stato dato in parte alle fiamme. Ho visto personalmente i cadaveri del re Alfor e della regina Melenor. Della principessa Allura e del principe Lancelot non c’è traccia, suppongo siano morti anche loro da qualche parte. Ora che Altea non ha più un sovrano verrà consegnato a uno dei governatori fedeli al reggente Lotor. » <br/>Il capitano continuò a parlare, ipotizzando risvolti politici per il futuro, ma Lance aveva smesso di ascoltarlo: i suoi genitori erano morti, sua sorella era dispersa, ammesso che fosse ancora viva, la sua casa non esisteva più. Il nodo che gli chiuse lo stomaco non gli permise di mandare giù anche un solo altro boccone e lo costrinse a raggomitolarsi di nuovo su sé stesso per impedire ai singhiozzi di avere la meglio.<br/>Solo quando il capitano se ne andò dalla stiva, lasciandolo di nuovo solo, si distese sul rozzo pavimento di legno e pianse tutte le sue lacrime.<br/><br/>Il palazzo reale di Daibazaal si rivelò un luogo completamente diverso da come Lance lo aveva immaginato. Si era figurato enormi sale sfarzose, un'architettura ricca di fronzoli e un grande sfoggio di opulenza: mai idea si rivelò più sbagliata. Le arcate che stavano attraversando per giungere nel cortile interno erano sì imponenti, ma sostenevano una struttura lineare e slanciata, che proiettava verso l’alto un'austera costruzione in pietra scura traslucida. <br/>Nonostante le catene ai polsi e alle caviglie e la situazione tremenda in cui si trovava, Lance non poté fare a meno di restarne affascinato.<br/>L’intero convoglio partito dal <em>Leone Nero</em> era stato fatto arrestare davanti a un grosso magazzino e la maggior parte delle merci erano state scaricate lì. Il generale Sendak, che aveva a sua volta viaggiato a bordo della nave, era stato accolto con tutti gli onori e subito introdotto nel palazzo. Il capitano Shirogane, invece, aveva atteso che tutto fosse sistemato in buon ordine prima di andare a fare rapporto.<br/>Lance era stato spinto in un angolo insieme a una decina di altre persone che non aveva riconosciuto, evidentemente in attesa che venisse stabilito cosa fare di loro.<br/>« No, lui non deve stare con gli altri. » sentì esclamare Shirogane, mentre tornava sui suoi passi. « È un regalo per sua altezza il principe, uno schiavo personale. Ci penso io a consegnarglielo. » <br/>Così dicendo prese il capo di una delle sue catene e se lo trascinò dietro.<br/>Non appena furono lontani da sguardi indiscreti, smise immediatamente di strattonarlo e gli si rivolse con espressione seria.<br/>« Non farai sciocchezze, vero? » disse, con il tono di voce di chi aveva capito molte cose.<br/>Lance si augurò che non si trattasse della sua identità e finse deferenza mista a confusione.<br/>« Non fare quella faccia, so benissimo che hai meditato la fuga per tutto il viaggio da Altea fino a qui. Tutti lo fanno e posso capirlo, credimi, nessuno vuole essere schiavo. Ma questo è il palazzo reale, se farai una sola mossa falsa verrai ucciso a vista. Qui prima ti ammazzano e poi fanno domande. Sarebbe davvero un peccato perdere qualcuno come te. » <br/>Lance abbassò appena il capo e annuì, chiedendosi che significato avessero le ultime parole.<br/>« Non farò nulla di sconsiderato. » <br/>Anche il principe si rivelò diverso da come se lo aspettava, forse perchè fino a quel momento aveva visto ritratti solamente dell’erede al trono e attuale reggente, Lotor. <br/>A differenza del fratello maggiore, il principe Keith non aveva fluenti capelli argentei e penetranti occhi azzurri, ma conservava comunque l’incarnato color lilla tipico della razza Galra che popolava Daibazaal. Era di statura inferiore al ben più imponente capitano Shirogane, ma quasi non vi erano differenze con Lance. Dai suoi capelli corvini, lunghi fino alle spalle, spuntavano due orecchie di foggia felina, ricoperte di una morbida peluria di un tono appena più scuro della sua pelle. I suoi occhi però furono il particolare che più attirò l’attenzione di Lance, che non riuscì a definirne il colore: sembravano una mistura cangiante di grigio, blu, viola e la sfumatura del cielo all’imbrunire. Tutto delle sue caratteristiche fisiche sottolineava il suo essere un mezzosangue, ma questo sembrava non turbare minimamente la sua espressione altera mentre li accoglieva in una piccola sala delle udienze.<br/>« Vedo che sei tornato vincitore, Shiro. » disse, spingendo indietro il mantello che gli copriva le spalle e rivelando il pettorale di un’armatura scura.<br/>Shirogane s’inginocchiò immediatamente al suo cospetto, costringendo Lance a fare altrettanto con uno strattone alla catena.<br/>« L’attacco è stato un successo, Altea è nostra. » disse in tono grave. « Come segno dell’ottimo andamento della campagna e dimostrazione della presa di possesso dei centri del potere, il generale Sendak vi manda in dono questo schiavo catturato direttamente al palazzo reale di Altea. » <br/>Lo sguardo del principe si spostò per un attimo su Lance, che provò immediatamente un brivido di ostilità, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su Shirogane.<br/>« Ringrazia il generale Sendak per il suo… ricercato dono. » disse.<br/>Era sarcasmo quello che trapelava dalle sue parole?<br/>« In questo momento non saprei davvero che farmene di un altro schiavo, portalo all’harem, ci penserò a tempo debito. » <br/>Il capitano tornò sull'attenti e si congedò con un rigido saluto militare.<br/>Solo quando furono lontani, in un corridoio deserto che sembrava non finire più, Lance si azzardò a chiedere della propria sorte.<br/>« Cosa intendeva con harem? » <br/>Ad Altea non avevano nulla del genere, ma del resto ad Altea non avevano nemmeno schiavi.<br/>Il capitano gli rivolse un pallido sorriso.<br/>« A quanto pare il principe ha deciso che sarai uno schiavo di piacere. » <br/>Quella risposta inaspettata, con tutte le implicazioni che si portava dietro, fece sbiancare Lance. Se si aspettavano che se ne stesse zitto e buono mentre quella specie di principe lo usava per sfogare le proprie perversioni, allora non…<br/>« Ehi, ehi, tranquillo. » <br/>Una mano posata sulla spalla lo rese bruscamente consapevole che stava tremando.<br/>« Il principe Keith non è una cattiva persona e, da quello che so, capita molto raramente che faccia chiamare uno schiavo dal suo harem. È molto più interessato al combattimento, ad allenarsi con la spada, che ad accoppiamenti e cose del genere. Detto tra noi, penso che, nella cattiva sorte, tu sia stato fortunato a essere donato a lui. Non ti farà del male. » <br/>Lance fissò incredulo l'uomo di fronte a lui: fino a quel momento aveva pensato che chiunque lo circondasse fosse un nemico che meritava una morte atroce per quello che aveva fatto alla sua casa, ma forse aveva sbagliato a fare di tutta l’erba un fascio.<br/>« Perchè lo fate? » chiese, titubante. « Sono solo un prigioniero di guerra, non avreste motivo di essere gentile con me. » <br/>Shirogane sorrise, con un po’ più di calore questa volta.<br/>« Non hai colpa in tutto questo e sei spaventato. Sarei disumano se infierissi. » <br/>Forse era stupido, anzi, lo era sicuramente, ma per un istante Lance si sentì al sicuro.<br/><br/>La vita nell’harem si rivelò molto meno allarmante di quanto Lance avesse temuto. Questo non significava che avesse intenzione di smettere di cercare una via di fuga o di vendicarsi, ma almeno nessuno sembrava voler attentare alla sua vita né, per quanto strano, alla sua virtù. Inoltre aveva scoperto che gli schiavi dell’harem avevano a disposizione un vasto assortimento di prodotti di bellezza, cosa che gli permetteva di mantenere la sua copertura. <br/>Vivendo tutti insieme nelle stesse stanze, aveva presto conosciuto gli altri ragazzi e ragazze suoi compagni di prigionia. C’erano Ezor, una mezza galra dalla pelle multicolore, nata in schiavitù e finita lì perchè esteticamente “particolare”, e Plaxum, una fanciulla dalla carnagione celeste e dagli occhi grandi, catturata durante l’invasione del regno di Baku e donata al principe dal generale che aveva condotto la campagna come segno di vittoria, esattamente come Lance. C’erano Ryan, un ragazzone silenzioso e serio, con pelle e capelli scurissimi tipici delle isole del sud, e James, sempre imbronciato e apparentemente di cattivo umore, che veniva dalle terre oltre il mare. <br/>Da quello che aveva capito parlando con loro, nessuno era mai stato con il principe, tranne James una volta, ma il ragazzo odiava che la cosa venisse anche solo menzionata e nutriva per Keith un astio profondo.<br/>Lance era stato colto dall’ansia solo una volta, quando il principe l’aveva mandato a chiamare e le ancelle di corte lo avevano costretto ad agghindarsi con abiti succinti e un collare d’oro al quale era fissata una sottile catena. Il servitore che lo aveva scortato lo aveva spinto nell’anticamera reale e lo aveva lasciato solo con il cuore in gola, gelato sul posto all’idea di quello che avrebbe potuto succedergli.<br/>Tuttavia il principe lo aveva chiamato con tono sbrigativo, ordinandogli di servire la cena e non degnandolo di uno sguardo per tutto il tempo.<br/>« Non farti illusioni, non ho intenzione di farti nulla, mi serviva solo qualcuno che sostituisse momentaneamente il mio servitore personale. » disse a fine pasto, pulendosi distrattamente le mani. « A Daibazaal vige la legge del più forte e tu sei troppo gracilino per sopravvivere, la tua unica chance era stare nell’harem, ma non pensare che questo ti dia qualche vantaggio. Non me ne importa nulla di quel genere di piacere. » <br/>A quelle parole Lance si sentì immediatamente sollevato e, per un istante, si ritrovò a chiedersi se il principe non le avesse pronunciate proprio con quello scopo, per quanto assurdo.<br/>« James non è dello stesso parere. » si ritrovò a dire, prima di rendersi conto di quanto stupida fosse quell’uscita.<br/>Keith alzò gli occhi e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.<br/>« James dovrebbe stare attento a quello che desidera se la realizzazione non è di suo gradimento. » <br/>Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Lance, che non si azzardò ad aggiungere altro e, quando venne congedato, si allontanò in tutta fretta.<br/>Quella serata lo aveva lasciato esausto per le troppe emozioni e più che mai convinto della necessità di andarsene il più presto possibile. Forse, come aveva detto il capitano Shirogane, il principe non era una cattiva persona, ma questo non significava che non fosse pericoloso. L’ultimo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato e quelle parole che sembravano un avvertimento gli avevano fatto desiderare di scappare il più in fretta possibile.<br/>Mentre si avviava velocemente e a testa bassa verso i locali dell’harem, dove sperava di recuperare un po’ di pace, finì per imbattersi in una coppia di soldati chiaramente di ritorno da una ronda sulle mura. Tranquilli per il fatto di essere ben lontani dagli ambienti abitati dagli alti ufficiali, i due parlavano ad alta voce e ridevano sguaiatamente, probabilmente alticci. <br/>Lance si appiattì contro la parete, sperando che non lo notassero, ma li sentì comunque fare battute di pessimo gusto sulla caduta di Altea e sulla strage al palazzo reale, addirittura beffarsi di come sua madre avesse implorato per avere salva la vita. Parole crudeli che gli fecero salire la lacrime agli occhi. Una rabbia incontrollata crebbe dentro di lui, spazzando via il timore e portandolo a scagliarsi contro i due, spinto solo dal desiderio di zittirli e punirli per il male che avevano fatto.<br/>Il primo pugno colpì uno dei due alla mascella, il secondo non andò mai a segno, bloccato dalla seconda guardia che, dopo un attimo di sconcerto, lo riconobbe e prese a ridacchiare mentre lo teneva fermo.<br/>« Ma guarda chi c’è, lo schiavetto di Altea, non ti avevo riconosciuto. » esclamò con un sorriso beffardo. « Che c’è, ti senti offeso nell’orgoglio? Non eri anche tu tra quelli che strillavano e imploravano pietà? » <br/>Come se nulla fosse, gli torse un braccio dietro la schiena e Lance per poco non gridò dal dolore.<br/>« Altea, patria di bellezza e di cultura. » continuò l’altro, massaggiandosi la mascella offesa. « Un vero peccato che non ne resterà che cenere. Farai bene ad abituarti ad ascoltare discorsi di questo tipo, dopotutto è quello che spetta agli sconfitti. » <br/>Lance tentò di liberarsi, ringhiando e strattonando il braccio nella morsa del soldato, con l’unico risultato di farsi bloccare anche l’altro in una presa dolorosa.<br/>« Adesso sei uno schiavo dell’harem, non ti hanno spiegato come funziona? Forse al principe non piacciono certe cose, ma noi che combattiamo per Daibazaal abbiamo il diritto di gratificarci ogni tanto. » <br/>Lance si sentì gelare quando una mano ruvida si insinuò sotto il gonnellino che indossava, a contatto con la pelle nuda.<br/>« Non potete! L’harem è di proprietà del principe Keith! » tentò di protestare, mentre veniva spinto contro il muro.<br/>« Pensi davvero che a lui importi qualcosa di uno schiavetto alteano? È risaputo che sua altezza reputi l’harem e i suoi componenti un inutile spreco di spazio. » <br/>Premuto contro il muro, di spalle ai suoi aggressori e trattenuto dolorosamente, Lance si ritrovò a tremare per la paura e la consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Poteva sentire la mano rude che gli stringeva i polsi, il fiato caldo e alcolico dei due sul collo, le dita che lo toccavano in posti dove nessuno aveva mai osato… chiuse gli occhi e desiderò morire.<br/>Un istante dopo fu libero. <br/>Incredulo e senza forze, si accasciò a terra, mentre una voce fin troppo nota gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.<br/>« A rapporto, soldati! Cosa pensavate di fare?! Aggredire in questo modo uno schiavo reale e… presentarvi ubriachi in servizio! La vostra mancanza di disciplina non resterà impunita! » <br/>Era il capitano Shirogane, Lance non poteva crederci. <br/>« Siamo stati provocati, capitano! » protestò  una delle due guardie con veemenza. « Questo lurido insetto ha osato attaccarci, senza contare che se ne va in giro conciato in quel modo fuori dall’harem. È ovvio che stesse cercando di adescare qualcuno. » <br/>A quelle parole Lance sentì gli occhi bruciare: era stato costretto a vestirsi, o meglio svestirsi in quel modo. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto di sua iniziativa, men che meno per attirare quel genere di attenzioni su si sè. Odiava il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse toccarlo, che potesse forzarlo contro il suo volere a fare…<br/>« Lance non adescherebbe nessuno perché lui appartiene a me! Ora sparite! Verrete informati sui provvedimenti a vostro carico più tardi! » <br/>Solo dopo aver sentito i passi affrettati dei suoi aggressori allontanarsi, Lance osò alzare la testa dall’angolo sul pavimento dove si era accasciato. <br/>Shirogane era chino accanto a lui e gli porgeva la mano.<br/>« Stai bene? Mi dispiace tanto per quello che è successo, quei due se la vedranno molto brutta. » stava dicendo. <br/>Lance stava ancora tremando e faticò ad alzarsi in piedi e ad accettare il mantello con cui l’altro gli stava coprendo le spalle. Muovere le braccia gli causò un sussulto e una smorfia.<br/>« Vieni nelle mie stanze, ti darò un unguento per lenire il dolore. Non temere, non ti farò nulla. » aggiunse davanti alla sua espressione allarmata.<br/>Quello era territorio del nemico, il pericolo poteva trovarsi dietro ogni angolo, ma Lance si fidava del capitano, era sempre stato gentile con lui e in qualche modo gli infondeva sicurezza.<br/>« Grazie. » mormorò quindi. « Per non avermi lasciato nelle mani di quelle bestie. » <br/>Shirogane gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo tenne vicino a sé mentre percorrevano i corridoi verso gli alloggi militari.<br/>« Non avrei mai potuto farlo. Lance tu… sei speciale, l’ho pensato dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Voglio proteggerti, se tu me lo permetterai, voglio tenerti al sicuro. » <br/>Lo lasciò solo quando raggiunsero le sue stanze e anche lì solo per il tempo necessario a recuperare il medicinale.<br/>« Per questo avete detto che appartengo a voi? » chiese Lance, arrossendo suo malgrado prima di sedersi sulla panca che gli era stata indicata. « Pensavo che l’harem fosse di proprietà del principe. » <br/>« Lo è, ma lui se ne disinteressa, così i soldati colgono l’occasione per sfogare i loro più bassi istinti sugli schiavi. Per questo chi ne fa parte ha imparato a trovarsi un protettore nelle alte sfere della nobiltà o dell’esercito. In questo modo si garantiscono di non essere preda di gentaglia in cerca di una sola cosa. » <br/>Le mani del capitano presero a scivolare sulla sua pelle arrossata e dolorante e Lance si permise di rilassare le spalle mentre lo massaggiava.<br/>« Quindi voi vorreste fare questo per me? » chiese.<br/>« Solo se lo vorrai e ovviamente non ti toccherò con un dito. Basterà che ne siano convinti gli altri. » <br/>Lance aprì gli occhi e si voltò a fissarlo, mentre una speranza che non sapeva di aver coltivato fino a quel momento tornava ad accendersi.  <br/>« Voi siete il nemico… » mormorò.<br/>« E tu sei un innocente. » rispose Shirogane chinandosi verso il suo orecchio fino a sfiorarlo con le labbra. « Non posso vederti soffrire, non con quello che mi fai provare. Potrei fare delle grosse sciocchezze per te. » <br/>Lance sentì una vampata di calore salirgli alle guance e si abbandonò contro il torace del capitano, mentre le sue braccia lo cingevano dolcemente.<br/>« Mi piaci. » gli sussurrò Shiro. « Non meriti di stare qui. Troverò il modo di farti fuggire, te lo prometto. » <br/>Lance sgranò gli occhi, incredulo.<br/>« Davvero?! » <br/>« Davvero. Voglio che tu sia felice. » <br/>Mentre si voltava tra le braccia le capitano e univa le labbra con le sue in uno slancio di entusiasmo, Lance non poteva sapere quanto quella promessa sarebbe costata loro, nè che sarebbe stata il primo vero passo verso la riconquista del suo regno perduto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuki - <a href="https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/">Fairy Circles</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>